


he dreamed of paradise

by sunsicheng



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Slight Angst?, i wrote this at 3 am, this is rlly soft it made me sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsicheng/pseuds/sunsicheng





	he dreamed of paradise

yukhei creeps inside, very careful not to make any noise. it was nearly 3am and he didn’t expect to be out that late. his boyfriend jungwoo consistently told him to come home earlier, while yukhei would instead offer for him to come out with him. jungwoo wasn’t a night person. it upset him a bit that he rarely got to spend his nights with yukhei. he tried to talk to him about it, but he couldn’t find a way to say it. he’s tried to stay up to wait for him, but after oversleeping and being late for work one too many times he stopped trying. jungwoo only saw him for a few hours a day and he could feel them drifting apart, even though he wouldn’t admit it. occasionally he’d even feel paranoid, not knowing what yukhei was really doing. 

yukhei continues to enter the apartment as quiet as he can, tip toeing through the living room. he enters the bedroom to see jungwoo fast asleep, taking up the entire bed in a starfish position. he smiles at him and quickly gets ready for bed. after brushing his teeth and going back into the bedroom, he notices jungwoo tossing and turning and starting to wake up. 

“woo? it’s just me. go back to sleep.” yukhei slides onto the other side of the bed and steals the blankets from woo’s side. 

“i want you to stop going out so late.” jungwoo mumbles.

“i told you that you could come with me” 

“i don’t like staying out late. or partying. i wanna stay here with you.” his voice breaks. “i feel like we’ve been growing apart ever since you started this. i see you for like three hours a day.”

“woo, baby. i didn’t realize.” yukhei hears jungwoo sniffle and his heart breaks.

“it’s not a big deal, sorry. i shouldn’t be controlling your life.” 

“if this is hurting you then it is a big deal.” yukhei turns to face jungwoos side of the bed.

jungwoo turns around and yukhei notices dried tears on his cheeks. 

“woo, i care about you more than any of the stuff I do. i should be putting you first.” yukhei pulls jungwoo towards him and jungwoo lays his head on his chest.

“can you stay home and watch movies with me tomorrow night?” jungwoo looks up at yukhei with puppy eyes. 

“i wouldn’t miss it.” yukhei kisses jungwoo’s nose as they tangle their legs together.

jungwoo rolls onto yukhei’s chest and his breathing slows. yukhei smiles and falls asleep as well shortly after. 

even though he rarely saw yukhei, at moments like this jungwoo felt like he never left.


End file.
